Y digamos que no pasó nada
by FReaKCuPCakE
Summary: ¿Qué pasó ese viernes? Kenny tiene dificultad para decirlo, pero no encuentra más remedio que contarselo a alguien, antes de que lo mate por dentro. Sentimientos nuevos, situaciones raras, incógnitas. ¿Qué es lo que realmente siente? ¿Y qué hay de Craig? - McTucker!
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta historia va para Sakuyachan16. Es McTucker. Disfruten :)_**

**Y digamos que no pasó nada_  
_**

_Kenny's POV_

Lo odio.

No, mentira. ¡Pero es tan molesto!

No, tampoco. No es molesto. Es irritante. Su actitud. Sus ojos, su postura. Son irritantes.

Bueno, en realidad, no. No irritantes, esa no es la palabra. Son más bien...

_Atractivas._

Gruñendo, golpé mi frente contra la mesa del comedor. ¡No podía estar pensando así de él! Mi mente gritaba que estaba mal, que tenía que parar ya. Dios, estaba pensando en Craig Tucker, la persona que nos odiaba. Y al decir nos, me refiero a Stan, Kyle, el gordo y yo.

Para hacer una historia larga corta, les cuento que nuestra amistad había no sólo vencido al tiempo (que bien sabemos, le gusta joder a la gente), sino que la había fortalecido.

Suspiré, incorporándome. Mi capucha se cayó para atrás, pero ni me moleste en ponermela de nuevo. Pasé mi mano por mi pelo inconsientemete y mire para mi costado. Vi a mis mejores amigos (y Wendy), sonriendo. Stan y Kyle estaban súper juntos, charalndo entretenidamente; mientras que Wendy y el gordo (que a decir verdad, ya no era tan gordo), peleaba y discutían.

'Las parejitas', pensé, mi sonrisa haciéndose más presente.

Yo era demasiado, ehem... 'galán' para atarme así de una persona. Por tanto, los admirba de cierta forma.

Negé con la cabeza, divertido por la interesante discusíon que se estaba formando a mi derecha. No pensaba intervenir. En este tipo de cosas prefiero solo escuchar.

Es más entretendio.

Un comentario por parte de Cartman cambio los 'equipos' de la discusión. Ahora era el gordo vs Wendy **_y_** Kyle. Está de más decir que no ibamos a entrar a la siguiente hora después del almuerzo. Por varias razones:

Ellos tres, por el simple hecho que no iban a parar nunca de discutir (a menos que Cartman decidiera irse a su casa de la nada). Stan, porque tenía que poner orden en el grupo. cuando las cosas se salieran de control (algo que prometía suceder pronto), de una forma u otra, él iba a lograr calmar a su temperamental novio y amiga.

Yo, por otra parte, no iba a entrar porque odiaba a la profesora.

Si.

Esa era la razón. Definitivamente.

No tenía nada que ver con el hecho que Craig estaba en esa clase.

No, claro que no.

Nada, nada tenía que ver con las fantasías que se iban formando en mi mente al ver a Craig delante mío, sentado en el banco de la otra mesa, dándome la espalda, levantando las caderas sutilmente para ver una revista que le estaba mostrando Token, haciendo que sus pantalones bajaran revelando el elástico de sus boxers y un poco de piel... el comienzo de su espalda, ya que su buzo subía de a poco, mostrandome más y más y tentándome más, haciendo que la loca idea de que lo estaba haciendo a propósito cruzara mis pensamientos, y esas caderas, que también subían cada vez más mientras se inclinaban a un costado, y... y...

Y yo no... y quería ir hasta allá... pero, en realidad... quería tocar... pero yo no... y... y. _**AGH.**_

La _puta. Madre. _Que los parió a _todos.__  
_

Gruñi más fuerte y nuevamente golpé mi frente contra la mesa. No podía entrar a clase así. No si seguía viendolo, observandolo cada movimiento que hacía (y ese maldito buzo no dejaba de subir, burlándose de mi). Pero no podía apartar mi vista._**  
**_

No después de ese día.

Esta pequeña obsesión que estaba adquiriendo hacia ese zorro de Craig me estaba destruyendo por dentro y por. Fa. Vor.

Tengo que hablar _ya_ con alguien de esto, de manera urgente. Pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado como para pedir consejo a mis amigos. Tampoco era como si pudiera, ya que la banda de Craig y la mia se odiaban. Si les llegara a decir lo de Craig, me matan. Estoy seguro...

Mi vida es como en Romeo y Julieta. Mi vida es una jodida obra de teatro._ Mierda._

Negé con la cabeza. Mi cabello rubio me molesto en el cuello mientras se movía de un lado al otro. Me di cuenta de que era verdad, lo tenía un poco largo de más. Damien me lo había hecho saber con un tono de desaprobación hacia ya un tiempo atrás. yo, claramente, me burlé de él, porque él con su estúpido peinado al estilo año 60 no podía decrime nada, ya que...

No, esperen.

¡Damien! ¡Claro! Que idiota que soy, por Dios.

Con él si podía hablar de esto. Era un amigo cercano y además, no pertenecia a ninguna banda. ¡Era perfecto!

La discusión sobre quitarle o no la cidadanía a las 'minorías' ('por no ser personas', según Cartman), seguía a mi derecha. Stan me vió y levantó una ceja, preguntándome silenciosamente en el medio del griterio si me encontraba bien. Le sonreí y aunque sabía que no había quedado satisfecho, me paré y me encaminé hacia la salida.

Grité chau, que solamente Stan esuchó y luego respondió:

- ¿Te vas o volvés para Física?

- Ni en pedo, boludo, me voy. Nos vemos mañana.

Stan asintió y se dio vuelta rápidamente para atajar a Kyle que quería golpear al gordo.

Me sentí un poco molesto con la repsuesta del pelinegro, ya que eso significaba que todavía ninguno de mis amigos había logrado descifrar mi pequeño código de palabras. 'Hasta mañana' quiere decir 'no los voy a ver en toda la tarde porque me voy a suicidar y hacerle una visita a mi amigo Damien en el Infierno'.

Pero no había caso. Todavía ignoraban mis 'poderes. O maldición. O milagro. Honestamente, me chupa la pija como llamarlo. Solo sé que ahora lo utilizo mejor que antes y es bastante útil la mayoría de las veces.

Como ahora.

Me acomodé la capucha y abrí la puerta. Ésta hizo un ruido casi grosero al cerrarse cuando salí del comedor, y debe de haber sido mi imaginación, pero sentí un par de ojos mirandome fijamente al salir.

* * *

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo el azufre irritandolos de a poco. Me levanté. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y tanto mi pelo como mi capucha seguiían manchados en sangre por la herida que me había causado el disparo.

Díganme anticuado, pero es una forma clásica para suicidarse.

Me encaminé hacia la casa de Damien. No toqué a la puerta ni pedí permiso. Entré así no más y me dirijí hacia la heladera. Saqué una cerveza y me senté en el sofá, cerca del pelinegro. Ni me miró.

- McCormick - dijo, secamente mientras asentía.

- Damien - respondí, de la misma forma.

No pasaron ni veinte segundos, cuando de repente, una sonora carcajada por parte de ambos se hizo presente en el living de Damien.

- ¡Sos un imbécil! - gritó, riendo - ¡Pensé que no ibas a venir esta semana! ¿No era qué tenías todas las noches ocupadas?

- Si, bueno, pero que querés que te diga. Prefiero venir para acá - conteste, estrechandole la mano.

- ¿Tanto me extrañas? - preguntó en tono burlón.

- A vos, ni a palos. Extraño a tu viejo que me cae mil veces mejor - Damien me lanzó su lata de cerveza, vacía por suerte, en la cabeza. El muy hijo de puta sabía que toadvía no había cerrado la herida. Se rió de mi dolor, como era de esperar (es el anticristo, después de todo). Me quejé, pero temrine riendome junto con él.

La tarde fue normal. Hablamos de pavadas, miramos la tele, nos burlamos de la gente, tomamos, nos fumamos unos cigarros. Normal. Vino Satanás con Pip, ya entrada la supuesta 'noche' del Infierno. Se emocionaron al verme (como todas las semanas) y despues de saludarme, Pip fue enseguida al lado de Damien. Este lo saludo con un simple beso en la frente. Decidí irme con Satanás para dejarlos solos.

Él 'exijió' mi presencia en la cocina mientras preparaba la comida. Nos pusimos a charlar y me enteré de varias chismes sobre la gente del Infierno, el orden cósmico y sus problemas con Hussein. La cena transcurrió en paz. Damien sólo tiro una bola de fuego en toda la cena, a un pobre infeliz que pasaba por la ventana. Fue aplauido por Pip por su puntería, pero reprendido por Satanás - '¡No juegues mientras cenamos, caramba!', había dicho.

Suspiré de alegría. Se sentía bien un cambio así de familia cada tanto. Acá si me sentía en casa.

Me senté afuera de la casa en las escaleras cuando termino la cena, viendo el fuego quemando todo y escuchando cada dos por tres algunos gritos. Era sorpendente la similitud que tenía las afuera del Infierno con mi casa.

La puerta se abrió. Escuché los pasos de Damien, acercandosé a mi. Antes que pudiera decir algo, le pregunté si Pip ya estaba dormido. Contestó que si apresuradamente (como para pasar al tema de que él quería hablar y que, honestamente, yo ya no quería).

- Es miércoles - dijo, sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Y? - los nervios se notaron en esa letra que pronuncié. Una mueca, casi un sonrisa, se dibujo en mi rostro, intentando sacarle importancia al asunto. Damien no pareció convencido para nada.

- Vos venía los jueves, porque el viernes entras tarde a clases y el fin de semana lo dejas para salir con tus otros amigos. Así que... ¿por qué venía hoy, si es miércoles? ...¿Pasó algo?

Tragé saliva, sorprendido de la perspicacia de mi amigo. Intente buscar las palabras adecuadas para decir. Si bien antes me encontraba sumamente decidido a charlar con Damien lo que me pasaba con Craig, ahora me sentía nervioso y asustado.

No sé muy bien porque... tal vez era porque era la primera vez que me sentía asi por alguien y estaba... ¿avergonzado?. No, no creo que sea eso, pero igual. Jamás habia experimentado sentimientos tan... tan fuertes por alguien, ¿saben? Tal vez por eso me costaba hablarlo.

Miré de reojo a Damien. No. Definitivamente no estaba nada sorprendido de que me pudiera leer como un libro, que vale decir, era una virtud bastante extraña. Usualmente las personas, incluyendo amigos, tenían un gran problema para descifrarme.

Según Stan, yo era muy gracioso pero sumamente sarcástico ('con el humor más negro y grosero del mundo' según él), mentía todo el tiempo (que ni tanto, en realidad), estaba siempre jodiendo, era un excelente actor, podía convencer a todos de todo y sabía _todo _de _todos_. Todo verdad.

Sin embargo, algo que comentó el cabeza roja de Kyle me dejó pensativo hasta el día de hoy:

"Eso es verdad, Stan... - había dicho, sonriéndole tiernamente - ...pero Kenny sonrie raro cuando quiere que le descubramos las mentiras para ayudarlo".

¿Y si era verdad?

Lo habia reflexionado mucho y tal vez si era verdad. Muchas de mis mentiras, o mejor dicho, la verdad que ocultaba... no mentía, omitía información, las decía para protegerme de la avalancha de preguntas del estilo: '¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo estas? ¡Pobrecito! ¿Querés que te ayudemos?'

Odiaba ser el centro de atención (en ese sentido, claro). Prefiero mantenerme al margen de todo, como siempre. Ademas, tengo una reputación de misterioso que mantener.

Lo último lo dije en joda, pero ya, en serio.

Solo en momentos así y con mis verdaderos amigos me cuesta mantener la sonrisa falsa, ese aire de 'esta todo bien'.

Como ahora.

Desistí y suspiré.

- Si - contesté finalmente, dándole una pitada al mi cigarro. Damien asintió.

- Me parecía. Y no le podés decir a tus otros amigos porque... - Damien hizo un gesto con las manos, indicándome que tenía que terminar esa frase por él.

- ... no lo entenderían. Es más, creo que se burlaría y se matarían de risa. Pensarían que es una joda. Después, cuando se den cuenta de que _**no es** una joda_, me matarían, ¿entendés? ¡Me matan! - las palabras cada vez salían más rápido de mi boca. No podía controlarme.

- Eso no sería un problema, ¿no? - Dijo Damien, riendo, para calmarme. Lo logró, claro: Damien sabe que no puedo hablar de algo muy serio y complicado de manera 'formal'. Me pongo muy nervioso. Prefiero hablar en joda, pero en serio. Así estoy más cómodo. Si, es complicado, pero funciona. Se reduce el peso del problema al hablar así.

- No seas idiota, ¡sabes a que me refiero! - contesté, riendo mientras le 'pegaba' en el brazo.

- Ta, basta - sus ojos se pusieron más rojos por un segundo, pero seguía riendo - en serio, boludo. Contame.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que me decidí a abrir la boca.

- Todo empezó el viernes...

**Y chan chan chan!**

**Hasta acá, va este capítulo. De ahora en más se va a basar más en Kenny y Craig, lo que pasa es que quería 'ambientar' la historia :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a ti Sakuya-chan! :D**

**FCC.-  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**ACA VA LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL VIERNES! RECUERDEN, FALTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE, PERO ES QUE NI A PALOS LO VOY A TERMINAR PARA MAÑANA Y NO QUIERO DEJARLES ESPERANDO. DISFRUTEN!**

_Kenny's POV_

"_Todo empezó a terminar las clases…."_

- No.

- ¡Oh, vamos!

Estaba harto de tener que hablarle a este infeliz. De no ser por el estúpido proyecto que teníamos que hacer, jamás le hubiera dirigido la palabra.

Craig me ignoraba mientras guardaba sus libros en el locker. Puse mis manos en los bolsillos de mi campera y me recosté contra la pared, refunfuñando.

¿Es que no entendía que el proyecto era para el lunes y no nos habíamos reunido ni una sola vez?

Me importa un bledo si el idiota me odia, no pensaba llevarme Historia por su culpa. Es más, se suponía que él me iba a ayudar a mi. Craig era bastante inteligente en materias de letras. O dibujo. En cambio, a mi me van mal.

"Odio hasta lo que más le gusta", pensé, emitiendo un ruido de disgusto. Y era cierto. No solo me iba mal, sino que no disfrutaba nada (no era como biología, que me iba mal pero me encantaba). A diferencia de Craig, yo prefiero materias estilo matemática, química, o física, o deportes. Los números, los problemas, la adrenalina. Y todo porque me recuerda a los autos.

Sonreí, a pesar de estar enojado (no puedo no hacerlo al pensar en autos) y me acerqué a Craig. Bueno, a la espalda de Craig, ya que el imbécil seguía ignorándome.

Era como si no existiera nada más que el mismo. Ni siquiera se había percatado que me encontraba a menos de un paso de distancia detrás de él. Tal vez no le importaba pero pude notar una leve tensión en sus hombros cuando se dio cuenta de mi cercanía. Me reí por lo bajo cuando me mandó una mirada glaciar por arriba de sus finos hombros. Estaba furioso, pero no dijo nada.

"Por supuesto que te incomoda" pensé "vos odias a la gente".

Por buenas fuentes sé, que este argumento no estaba del todo bien. Craig no odiaba a la gente, sino el contacto físico. Era una persona muy reservada, en_ todo_ tipo de contacto. Se podría decir que era un santo, muy pudoroso con morales nobles, o se podía decir que era un completo estúpido (esto siendo ya una opinión personal, claro).

Porque por mucho que me irritara, Craig era muy atractivo, y consideraba que era una severa perdida no aprovechar esos encantos.

Negué con la cabeza en desaprobación. Tal vez por su falta de 'amor' era tan malhumorado e irritante. "Tal vez una noche conmigo le cambia el humor", pensé divertido, por lo loco e imposible de la idea. Era una tonta fantasía y lo sabía. Su voz me devolvió al mundo.

- ¿Qué querés? – dijo secamente con su voz nasal, mientras cerraba su locker de un golpe y se daba la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos. Quedamos más cerca el uno del otro gracias a eso.

Bajé la cabeza y le devolví la misma mirada de odio que me estaba dando, mi sonrisa quedando en el olvido. No puedo creer que en unos ojos azules tan lindos como los suyos se pueda encontrar tanto desprecio.

Y ese desprecio me molestaba.

¿Qué diablos le había hecho para que me odiara así?

El incidente de Perú no podía ser. No podía ser tan rencoroso como para odiarme por algo que había sucedido hace 7 años, que ni siquiera había sido mi culpa (por lo menos, no del todo).

¿Entonces, qué?

- Tenemos que reunirnos hoy si o si – le informé.

- No - amagó a irse, pero lo ataje del brazo, deteniéndolo. Sus ojos, después de abrirse por sorpresa (no sabía que tenía unos ojos tan grandes), volvieron a su estado original y recorrieron desde mi mano agarrándole el antebrazo hasta mis ojos.

Nuevamente hubo una pelea silenciosa de quién aguantaba más el odio en su mirada.

Craig perdió.

- Suéltame.

Por alguna razón, me dio lástima y lo solté.

- En serio – Craig intentó interrumpirme, pero se tuvo que conformar con hacerme la seña cuando le hice un gesto para callarlo – ya sé que ya lo terminaste, pero es oral la presentación y tengo que saber mi parte.

- Te la mando por mail.

Me estaba enojando.

- Hay que practicar para que salga bien.

- Practica en tu casa - agarró su mochila del piso y se fue.

- ¡Hoy a las 5 estoy en tu casa! – le grité. Sé que me escuchó.

Paró a medio camino y miró para atrás. Suspiró antes de decirme que esperaba que me atropellara un auto antes de llegar a su casa.

Eran las 6 y media y estaba llegando tarde a lo de Craig (no es mi culpa que tuve que convencer a Tweek que no iba a matar a su amigo para que me diera su dirección).

No importa, no me molesta hacerlo esperar.

Por otra parte, quería dejar una buena impresión con su familia: estaba acostumbrado a que todas las madres me adoraran y los padres me bancaran. Es por eso que apresuré el paso y en instantes, me encontré ante una de las mejores casas de South Park. Esto no era decir mucho, ya que el aire de viejo y anticuado aplastaba el pueblo, pero era una casa linda de todas maneras.

Toqué el timbre y esperé. Casi enseguida Craig abrió la puerta, rápidamente. Parecía preocupado. Probablemente fue mi imaginación, porque esa expresión duró apenas un segundo, volviendo a su estado natural de 'soy apático y odio a todo el mundo'.

- Sos un idiota - me dijo, mientras se dirigía a la escalera cerca de la puerta (en frente a ella, para ser más precisos). Supuse que esa fue su invitación amable para entrar y, pidiendo permiso a la nada, entré.

Lo iba a seguir pero una mujer rubia, muy bonita y un poco baja, con los mismos ojos de Craig salió de la cocina a recibirme, dándome una hermosa sonrisa.

- Hola, soy la madre de Craig. Lucy - hasta su voz y nombre eran dulces.

- Un placer; Kenneth. Pero dígame Kenny - le dije, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Craig observaba todo desde las escaleras, sin omitir el más mínimo ruido.

- Me dijo Craig que ibas a venir a las 5. ¡Ya nos estábamos preocupando! ¿Te quedas a cenar, no? ¡Los llamo para la cena! Hay carne al horno para hacer. Sé que tienen que hacer un trabajo. Trabajen chicos, no sean tontos. Ya van a ver los buenos resultados que van a obtener. Y Craig, por última vez, ¡sácate ese gorro! – habló tan rápido que apenas pude entender la mitad de lo que dijo (tampoco ayudaba el hecho que se había retirado a la cocina a mitad de su discursito).

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que me habían invitado a comer. Sin querer, miré a Craig, mi sonrisa todavía en mi rostro. Él apartó la mirada rápidamente y subió más apresurado.

Me extrañe un poco, pero decidí ignorar sus comportamientos raros y lo seguí hasta su cuarto. Su cuarto era igual que toda su casa: limpio, iluminado, tenía lo justo y necesario (de buena calidad, por supuesto). Una cama, un escritorio, un simple armario y una biblioteca terminaban de decorar el pequeño cuarto. No había fotos, solo un póster de un anime, llamado Red Racer. También presté atención a la colección de libros con el mismo nombre en su biblioteca. Faltaba uno (el 26, precisamente). Quise tocarlos, interesado por los autos que mostraba el póster, pero una mano me detuvo.

- No - dijo Craig, con una voz casi irreconocible. No era de enojo o irritación (como de costumbre, cada vez que me hablaba), sino más bien… ¿rogante? No, no podía ser.

Antes que me diera cuenta, Craig ya estaba sentado en su cama, recostado contra la pared con su laptop en sus piernas.

No tenía idea de que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Me quedé parado en el medio del cuarto, esperando.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Yo odio el silencio. Me estaba poniendo nervioso y Craig no apartaba sus ojos de la pantalla. Me vio de reojo y me levanto el dedo.

- Deja de moverte y siéntate de una vez.

Me senté.

Craig se apartó de mi cuando me senté en su cama (que pude notar que era mucho más suave que la mía). Bueno, no se apartó, en realidad, solo se encogió más hacia la pared casi abrazando su computadora. Estaba descalzo, pero usando medias. ¿Por qué esto me llamó la atención? No lo sé, pero estoy casi seguro que fue porque, sus medias cortas, tenían autitos rojos en un fondo negro.

Autitos rojos. Autitos. Red Racer. A Craig Tucker le gustaban los autos.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó. Su voz sonaba temblorosa, pero estaba más ocupado mirándole los pies como para prestarle atención a eso.

- No, nada. ¿Te gustan los autos? - no pude evitar sonar emocionado.

- Si - nuevamente, volvió a ignorarme (maldigo su estúpida manía de ignorar a la gente), pero luego de unos momentos, casi en un susurro, me pregunto por qué.

Aproveché esto como una luz verde, y le di acelerador a mi gran pasión. Inconscientemente me acerqué más a Craig y empecé a contarle mi gran amor hacia loa autos, la adrenalina, las carreras de autos, sobre mi trabajo de mecánico, mis pistas favoritas, mi motores y partes favoritas, modelos de autos, cuales eran los mejores, cuales no me gustaban, el auto que pensaba comprarme y luego arreglar (que consideraba que era la parte más divertida de comprar un auto).

Craig se limitó a escucharme, y me sorprendió lo buen escuchante que era. Cada tanto me hacía preguntas (en tono bastante bajo, pero igual) y yo no paraba de contarle todo lo que pensaba. En parte fue culpa de Craig, ya que con esas preguntas me daba pie para seguir.

Él me escuchaba atentamente, los ojos un poco abiertos (supongo que se sorprendió que alguien hablara tanto). Su computadora seguía allí, pero Craig la había dejado de lado para atenderme. Y eso me gustaba.

Amo hablar, en especial de mi gran pasión, y hace tanto que no podía hablar de ella (mis amigos estaban hartos del tema y honestamente, ¿quién los puede culpar?).

- ¿Y a vos? - pregunté al fin, sonriendo - ¿Cuáles te gustan?

- ¿A m…i? - ¿Por qué parecía sorprendido? En una conversación, lo normal era preguntar por los gustos del otro. Además, ya estaba cansado de oírme. Supuse que Craig también. Tardó un poco en contestar.

- A mi me gustan los de Red Racer.

- Pero esos no son autos de verdad, ni pistas de verdad. Es imposible que sean reales.

Craig me golpeó con un almohadón (claramente molesto por haberle arruinado la fantasía) y yo me reí.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Pero si es verdad!

"_Y pasó una de las cosas más sorprendentes que me pasaron en la vida. Hasta ahora me acuerdo vívidamente de ese momento. Sé que mi opinión de la vida no es muy buena y al morir tantas veces, le perdí el significado a vivir. Es por eso que intento mantenerme 'apasionado' por un mismo tema, para no olvidarme que en la vida que si hay algo por lo cual vale la pena vivir. Y ese día, encontré otro tema, otra razón por la cual vale la pena vivir. No era una simple razón. Era una meta a realizar, todos los días. Y esa meta era volver a escuchar a Craig reír de la misma forma que lo hizo ese viernes…"_

Craig se rió. Fue una risa corta, en voz baja, acompañada por una sonrisa rara y natural. Creo que fue una de las cosas más lindas que vi, sino es que la más linda. Recordé a su madre, y ahora que veía mejor a Craig, me di cuenta de lo mucho que ambos se parecían. Pero sin duda la sonrisa de Craig era mucho mejor.

¡Y esa risa!

Me recordó a la risa de mi hermana, dulce y tierna. Pero sorprendentemente, la de Craig era más inocente, más… adictiva.

Quería volver a escucharla. Quería volver a vivir ese extraño suceso, probablemente la cosa más rara que había pasado en South Park. Me sentí un descubridor privilegiado, esos que van a llevarse a la tumba un gran secreto que solo es suyo y de nadie más.

Una fuerza superior me hizo acercarme más a Craig. Estaba atontado con él, quería tocarlo, ¿capaz hacerle cosquillas? Quería hacerlo reír de nuevo.

Pero mi intento de acercarme fue percibido por él, que en seguida se puso a trabajar de nuevo en su computadora.

Su sonrisa ya no estaba.

Me sentí un completo imbécil. Había perdido mi gran descubrimiento, todo por ser un ambicioso. Decidí no moverme más.

Pero quería acercarme.

Fue con una voluntad de hierro que logré quedarme en el lugar y no estrecharlo en mis brazos. Ni siquiera sabía porque quería hacer eso a alguien que me odiaba. Porque él me odiaba.

¿No?

Ya no estaba seguro. Me estaba tratando muy bien, y yo a él también. Parecíamos personas totalmente diferentes a lo que éramos en el colegio –igual, tampoco era como si nos viéramos todos los días-. De todas formas, Craig parecía hasta ser una persona amable. Y yo no había perdido mi temperamento en toda la tarde (y créanme que lo pierdo muy fácil).

- ¡A comer!

Craig pegó un pequeño salto. Yo también estaba sorprendido. Ya eran las 8 de la noche. ¿Tanto tiempo estuve hablando?

Bajamos en silencio, Craig intentando mantenerme a distancia. Me sentí triste y frustrado por su sutil pero obvia intención a mis ojos de alejarse de mi.

Fue en la mesa (que estaba servida con la comida más apetitosa que vi en mi vida, mejor que la de la señora Cartman), que me di cuenta de que Craig tenía una pequeña hermana llamada Ruby, pelirroja como el padre. Que al verlo me quedó más que claro que no era el verdadero padre del pelinegro. Este era alto, gordo y feo. No parecía una buena persona, pero me noté que era simplemente su manera de ser: un campesino bruto e ignorante, sin modales. Como mis padres. También vi la notoria diferencia de edad entre Lucy y su marido. Saqué la conclusión de que había tenido a Craig antes de casarse con este tipo, y Ruby era en realidad la hermanastra de Craig.

Esa fue la única conclusión razonable que se me ocurría.

Cuando nos sentamos (yo enfrente a Craig, con Ruby al lado), Lucy le arrancó de la cabeza al pelinegro su querido gorro. Craig le mandó una mirada glaciar, pero su madre ni le molestó. Supongo que pensó lo mismo que yo: si estas refunfuñando tan tiernamente, nadie te puede tomar en serio.

- ¿Vos sos amigo de Craig? - preguntó la pequeña, que no dejaba de mirarme.

- se llama Kenny, es un amigo de Craig - le contestó madre, mientras nos servía. El padre simplemente dijo 'oh' y asintió con la cabeza. Yo le respondí el gesto, 'saludando'. Mis ojos fueron del padre a la hermana de Craig, que me miraba sorprendida.

- ¿En serio? ¡Yo pensaba que no tenía amigos!

No pude evitar reírme.

Craig me pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa. Pegué un pequeño gemido de dolor por el puntapié y me agarré la pierna para 'calmar' el dolor. ¡Maldición! Pega fuerte.

Craig le levantó el dedo a su hermana.

- Cállate, pendeja estúpida.

Ella respondió el gesto.

- Si es cierto, ¡tarado!

- ¡Basta! ¡No quiero peleas en la mesa! - terminó gritando su madre, levantándole el dedo a ambos, que fue respondido por los hermanastros.

- ¡Hey! ¡Compórtense, maldita sea! - gritó el padre, mientras se atragantaba con la comida (ja, parecía Cartman) y les hacía la seña a sus hijos. También le respondieron a él.

La escena fue un poco descolocante y prácticamente ridícula, y debido a que me encontraba inclinado agarrándome la pierna, una parte de mi pensó que algo tan bizarro_ no_ había pasado. Fue muy gracioso (digo, parecía algo normal en esta familia insultarse así y eso lo hacía más gracioso) y no sé cómo no me reí.

La cena cursó en paz, Lucy y Ruby preguntándome cosas de mi vida. El padre se fue antes de que todos termináramos a ver la tele, no sin antes saludar a su esposa. Casi no lo noté, ya que Ruby no paraba de insistirme con ser su nuevo novio.

Craig no habló en toda la cena. Parecía entretenido jugando con su comida más que comerla.

Fruncí el entrecejo, un poco molesto y negué con la cabeza en desaprobación. Craig no entendía la fortuna de tener un plato caliente para comer. Quise agarrar su tenedor y encajárselo en la boca con comida. De todas formas, estaba demasiado flaco.

Claro que no lo hice. Quedaba fuera de lugar y los golpes de Craig eran certeros y fuertes a pesar de su físico… aunque estaba seguro que no duraría ni más de dos golpes en una pelea.

La voz de Lucy me llamó la atención.

- Claro que si amor pasamos a buscar a Red y a sus padres y a tu amiga - después Lucy se dirigió a Craig - Hoy es el cumple de la abuela y tenemos que ir. ¿Le dijiste a Clyde para que vaya contigo?

- No.

- ¡Pero te vas a aburrir! Ruby lleva a alguien, ¿por qué vos no…? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Kenny!

- ¿S…si? - tartamudeé. Sabía lo que me iba a preguntar.

- ¡Vení con nosotros! - bueno, técnicamente no había sido una pregunta, pero entienden lo que pasó. Consideré rechazar la oferta. No lo hice.

- Claro. Si a Craig no le importa.

Craig me miró boquiabierto, casi en shock. Me sentí un poco culpable. Tal vez es verdad… no le caigo bien, ¿verdad? Por la mañana, poco me importaba lo que él pensara de mi. Pero ahora me encontraba casi rogando por parecerle, aunque sea, soportable.

- ¡Tonterías! Claro que no le importa. Además, no quiero que andes solo por las calles a estas horas.

Me ahorre explicarle que prácticamente era un ser nocturno, y que siempre me movía solo por la vida.

Craig todavía no hablaba.

- Te quedas a dormir - declaró Lucy - ¿Querés avisarle a tus padres, o ya saben?

También me ahorre explicarle que para esta hora, ellos probablemente (casi seguro), no tenían ni idea ni de sus nombres por lo borracho que estaban. Menos se iban a acordar de que tenían un hijo.

- Ya saben - la mentira salió de mi boca como siempre: como si fuera la pura realidad.

Ahora si Craig (que se veía un poco pálido), se decidió a hablar.

- ¿En dónde va a dormir? - me molestó que hablara como si no me encontrara presente, pero también me preocupó un poco su voz… ¿estaba temblando? ¿Craig? Me llamó muchísimo la atención.

- ¡En tu cuarto, dónde más!

Craig ni me miró se levantó para irse a su cuarto. Agarró su gorro del respaldo de la silla y subió rápidamente por las escaleras.

Lucy me dio una mirada de lástima.

- Es un poco tímido…

Abrí los ojos cuando escuché la palabra tímido salir de su boca. Tímido, ¿eh? Explicaba muchas cosas. Pero… ¿Era solo por eso que era así? Casi me pongo a rezar que fuera timidez y no odio por lo cual no quería que me acercara a él.

- …vos como su amigo debes saberlo.

En realidad, no, no lo sabía. Porque yo no era su amigo. Nunca lo había sido.

Pero estaba seguro que ya lo iba a ser.

**GUAU! LE AGARRE CARIÑO A ESTA HISTORIA! PIENSO TAMBIEN HACER UN CRAIG'S POV CON LO QUE ESTA PASANDO ESTE VIERNES... Y LO QUE VA A PASAR DESPUES. JOJOJO QUE PASARA? (se lo pregunto medio en joda, medio en serio, porque no estoy segura xD)**

**SALUDOS!**

**FCC.-**


End file.
